Eye of the Lion
by Sunraia
Summary: ONESHOT from Hercule's POV It must hurt to be that clueless...


"Videl, sweetie, I'm home!" Hercule bellowed.

"…Videl? Where are you?"

The mansion was quiet. Very quiet.

Patrick, their butler, appeared out of nowhere.

"Young Miss Satan is at a school field trip, sir. Did she neglect to inform you?"

Hercule sighed.

Of course his only child hadn't informed him. She never cared for him.

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Yeah, I forgot. Where did they go, again?"

"Capsule Corporation, sir. One of her classmates arranged it for them." said Patrick.

"The Briefs company? Wow. They're usually not very outgoing people, are they?" Hercule thought out loud.

"No, sir."

Slowly, something hit him.

"Who signed her permission slip, Patrick?" he wondered.

"Your secretary did. You were away."

"Really? And when was that?"

"Yesterday afternoon, sir."

Hercule tried to relax.

"I was home that evening. She could have asked me then."

Patrick fiddled under his master's furious eyes.

"I suppose us grown men will never understand young Miss Satan, sir."

He didn't respond.

Patrick gulped.

"Dinner will be served in the second dining room, sir." he said in attempt to clear a path for him to run off.

"Yes, thank you Patrick. If you need me, I'll be in the dojo."

"Yes, sir."

oo0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0oo

Watching his pupils train calmed Hercule. It always had this effect on him. The constant grunting, panting, and cursing coming from the pupils, pushing themselves to their limits, reminded him of the time he still fought great battles.

Unknown to the world Hercule had been using stand-ins for the past four years every time he was challenged to fight. He was getting old. After all, he was in his late fifty's now. Still, he didn't want the world to know this.

Hercule didn't want to imagine having to work a nine to five job. Not only didn't Hercule function within walls, it would be… weird. The world's strongest man, the defeater of Cell, wearing a suit while doing a lot of kissing up to his boss… No. He had to keep the illusion alive, for his sake, for his fans' sake, for his daughter's sake… For the world's sake. He had to keep it up.

Slowly it dawned on Hercule the dojo was turning empty. Hercule glanced at his golden Rolex. It was nearing seven o'clock.

Quickly, Hercule made his way to the second dining room. If he missed dinner again, the chef would surely strike. Again.

oo0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0oo

"Patrick?" Hercule asked when he had finished his meal, "When is Videl coming home?"

"Her class is dropped off at school at seven thirty, sir."

Hercule took a glance at his watch. It was eight o'clock. Hercule knew for a fact that it took Videl ten minutes to travel between school and home.

"So where is she now, then?"

"I don't know, sir. Perhaps the police force needed her aid again."

"Patrick, bring me my phone."

Out of nowhere, a phone appeared in Patrick's gloved hands.

Not even surprised, Hercule snatched it from him and started dialing the number.

"With all due respect, sir," the butler tried, "But if she _is_ fighting crime, I don't think she would appreciate your call. The phone would startle her. It could work in her disadvantage."

Reluctantly, Hercule canceled.

"Yes, yes, you're probably right. Warn me in fifteen minutes. She should be done by then."

"Yes, sir."

He was so lucky to have Patrick working for him. He was honest, hardworking, and he never held back vital information.

oo0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0oo

"Sir?" Patrick carefully tried.

"Yes, Patrick?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's been forty-five minutes."

Shocked, Hercule looked at his golden wristwatch. It was now a quarter to nine.

"My phone." he barked.

Again, the butler produced a phone out of thin air.

Worried that Hercule would break it typing the number, he dialed it for him.

_"Videl."_

"Hey, sweetie. It's your dad."

_"OH! Dad! I'm sorry, didn't I call you?"_

"No," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "Where are you?"

There was a short silence.

_"I'm at… Erasa's. Oh, now that you're calling, can I spend the night here?"_

"Ah, that explains a lot. Sure you can, honey! But why don't you girls come here for a change? You haven't brought her over in ages!"

_"Uh, no, that's fine, dad. Maybe next time. Well, bye!"_

"Bye pumpkin!"

He hung up.

Well, that was fine, wasn't it? It sure was a relief to know Videl wasn't still being held up by some crooks, or worse, hanging out with some _boy_ without his approval. As long as she came back home in time for training tomorrow.

Wait, did Videl know about the training?

Quickly he redialed the cell number.

It was turned off.

"Damn it… Patrick, what's the home number of that friend of hers, Erasa?"

Patrick looked uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I shall type it for you, sir." he carefully suggested.

He handed the man the phone.

Glancing wearily at his master, he concealed just what he was typing. When he gave the phone back, it was already ringing.

_"Yullo, Goten here?"_ a cute little voice asked.

"Oh, hi there, little fellow!" said Hercule in a childish tone, "Is my baby-girl Videl around?"

_"Hold on,"_ the little boy said. _"Videeel! It's your daaad!"_

Hercule tapped on the table, under close observance of a very nervous butler.

_"DAD! Hi!" _Videl cried out, clearly panicked.

He chuckled lightly.

"Hiya sweetpea! I forgot to remind you, training is at two tomorrow, not at three."

Videl let out a major relieved sigh.

_"Yes, daddy, I remember. See you there!"_

She immediately hung up.

Patrick was still eyeing him, fear in his eyes.

"I didn't know Erasa had a little brother…!" Hercule pondered out loud.

Patrick, too, let out a major relieved sigh.

"They haven't had him very long. He's adopted."

"Really? You can adopt them that old?"

"Apparently, sir. Apparently."

oo0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0oo

Videl was so lucky to have Patrick working for her. He was honest, hardworking, and he never gave away vital information.


End file.
